Xiao Xiao Lao Hu
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: One-shot. Celebration for Chinese New Year comes around the Tao residence.


Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. Plot and other characters that do not appear in either anime or manga series belong to Kiwi of RANNOC.

Author's Note: A basic little one-shot for Chinese New Year, Happy Year of the Rat! I got some help from **Ayumi** with some of the mandarin vocabulary used in the one-shot! So Thanks! Have fun reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Xiǎo__ Xiǎo __Lǎo__Hǔ_

One-shot

Aggravation. That certain descriptive adjective; only merely scratched the fragile glass surface of the single emotion he felt that particular night.

It was originally supposed to be a calm happy prosperous celebration with his entire family, the initial plan that always went smoothly without any problems for the past few years of his life; but what did it come to?

A bunch of those savage beastly little so called "friends" of his who lived all the way in Japan, just so happened to come around over to his grand home in mainland China on this special occasion.

Anger. The blood rushing through his veins like molten lava cascading down into the rolling lushious green hills of the country; spread thickly across his brow at the sight of his goofball friends practically embarrasing him infront of his family.

But how many times didn't Horohoro act like the blue haired idoit ainu we all love? How many times didn't his "friends" embarrass him? Too many times to count.

Arms crossed his chest, a scowl painted across his lips firmly that could have scared even the most ferious of wild beats running for their mother. I know I would.

Annoyance. The fact that everyone around him was having quite a blast at dinner. Chugging down gallons full of sake and stuffing their mouths like hungry sopping pigs with the warm bountiful delicacies placed on pure white china dishes on the table.

Adding to the fuel of the bitter flames; comes the blonde popular rich girl he was fond of; his emotions stirring on and off like a light switch from time to time. He wondered to himself; why did he like her in the first place again?

Calm. Flickering flames dying down. He took his leave during the middle of the meal. No one seemed to have noticed, but he sure heard all of them laughing joyfully and partying down there. A smile tugged at his lips; at least everyone; his friends, family and guardian ghosts alike were enjoying themselves.

Caution. He stepped down the hallways towards his room, from the corner of his eye however a shadow loomed silently up ahead.

Familiarity and nostaglic memories reflected in his golden yellow irises. Few words from his lips cut straight through the silhouette's chest like a piercing arrow.

"What are you doing, Kajina?" His tone of voice; aggressive yet passive rang in the air. The figure turned, that simple invisible soft smile on the intruder's profile was the one thing Ren truly recognized about the person infront of him, the person's right hand barely even hovered over the entrance door to his room.

"I came to return something, that's all." The female voice spoke. Kajina stepped over to him, her dark blue purple colored tresses tied to a side pontail swayed as she walked towards him. She brought the object she hid behind her and offered for him to take it. Her fingertips wrapped in bandages.

Wonder. Ren took the soft furry object into his hands and examined the orange black stripped fur and beady eyes staring up at him. Ren gazing longingly at the stuffed animal tiger in his hands. It was a tiny sentiment of the innocent past he had left. He glanced at her carefully; "So, you had him all along, did you? Why did you take him?"

Kajina laughed nervously, her index finger curled to scratch the side of her face as a faint blush tinted her paled cheeks. "Well, I noticed one of its ears was falling off, so I…"

"You decided it was fine for you to just waltz into my room to take something that is mine." Ren muttered; glaring at Kajina slightly.

" I know; I'm sorry but—" She stared down at her toes.

"You didn't have to do this… But I appreciate it, I suppose." Ren stared at her hands for a few seconds and turned away to avoid her dark blue pools from meeting his own eyes, a bright flow of rouge forming on his cheeks.

"Aw, _Xiǎo__Huā_! You're so cute when you blush!" Kajina exclaimed.

"And you're not, _Ah Sá_!" Ren smirked as Kajina pouted childishly.

Bason came floating in; "Bocchama! Kajina-sama! The fireworks display will begin shortly!"

"Hai!" Kajina smiled, taking Ren's hand and dragging him towards his room upon his balcony; the blinking specks of light twinkled in the clear night sky.

Happiness. Swirls of exploding color raced across the skies; illuminating the whole area with sheer brightness. The people below gasped with excitement and amazement at the rainbow flashing colors streaking the empyrean above.

Kajina turned to Ren; "_Xīn nián kuài lè, Lian_."

He looked over at her; and then back at the wonderous spectacle before him. A small apparent smile on his visage. "_Xīn nián kuài lè_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Notes: _

**Mandarin Vocabulary:**

_Xiǎo__ Xiǎo __Lǎo__Hǔ_ is Little Tiger.

_Xiǎo__Huā_ is Little Flower; the Oc's nickname for Ren, since his mandarin name "Lian" translates to "lotus".

_Ah Sá _is stupid.

_Xīn nián kuài lè_is Happy new year.


End file.
